true love
by saschya kunantip phinpradap
Summary: ketika cinta yang berbicara...akankah Hinata dapat bersama dengan Naruto kembali


**TRUE LOVE**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Namikaze Naruto X Hyuga Hinata

Rated : T

Warning : Aneh, Gaje, Typo dan mungkin cerita terlihat pasaran

 **Hinata POV**

Aku menatap pemuda pirang jabrik di depanku. Aku menatapnya intens, aku tau apa yang akan dia katakan kepadaku. Tapi aku diam menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Hm..Hinata ada yang akan aku katakana padamu" ucap pemuda itu agag sedikit ragu

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" walaupun aku tau apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu aka Naruto kekasihku namun, aku tetap diam.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak dapat melanjutkan hubungan kita" aku tau Naruto akan mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku juga tau kenapa dia ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini.

Aku terdiam, meredam hatiku yang sedang sakit seperti tercabik cabik. Ku coba tersenyum,"Kenapa kau ingin mengakhiiri hubungan ini Naruto-kun?"walaupun aku tau jawabannya namun, aku tetap bertanya padanya dengan senyumku yang masih bertengger di wajahku

"Aku..masih mencintai Shion. Aku tak mau melanjutkan hubungan ini dengan penuh kebohobgab lagi" jawab Naruto

"Ya aku tau, dan sekarang dia juga mencintaimu?"tanyaku kembali dengan masih tersenyum. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Hatiku terasa tertusuk ribuan jarum air mataku ingin keluar namun aku tahan. Aku tak ingin terlihat rapuh di depan orang yang aku cintai.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusan yang terbaik buat kita. Aku tak dapat memaksamu untuk mencintai aku" aku tetap tersenyum pada Naruto namun, Naruto tak pernah melihat wajahku.

"Maafkan aku Hinata" kata Naruto

"Aku tak pa…tapi". Naruto menatap wajahku, wajahnya menunjukan rasa penasaran dengan ucapanku yang berhenti.

"Aku ingin Naruto-kun mencintainya seperti aku mencintai mu"

"…"

"Aku ingin kau menjaganya seperti aku menjaga perasaanku untukmu"

"…"

"Aku ingin kau menyayangi setulus hati seperti aku menyayangimu setulus hatiku"

"…"

"Tapi aku tak ingin kau menyakitinya seperti kau menyakiti ku saat ini"

Naruto menatap wajahku saat aku mengucapkan semua perasaanku, matanya terbelalak terkejut. tapi aku tetap tersenyum untuk dirinya orang yang selalu aku cintai.

"Hinata…"

"Tak apa Naruto-kun, aku akui aku sakit hati, aku kecewa, aku sedih namun, aku tak mau memaksakan kau untuk bersamaku jika hatimu bukan untukmu" aku mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Hinata,, maafkan aku..kau terlalu baik untukku" melihat aku tersenyum Naruto pun ikut tersenyum, senyum yang selalu membuat candu untukku. Namun aku sadar ini terakhir kalinya dia tersenyum untukku.

"iya…"

"Mau aku antar kau pulang?"tawar Naruto. Aku menggeleng pelan

"Aku masih ingin disini menikmati udara malam" tolakku

"Baiklah jangan pulang terlalu malam aku tak mau ayahmu marah"kata Naruto

Aku menggangguk dan terdiam melihat Naruto meninggalkan aku.

"Jaa nee Hinata-chan"Naruto melambaikan tangannya padaku dan aku menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan sendu. Setelah kepergiannya aku tertunduk dan menangis meraung raung membebaskan sakit hatiku. Ku jatuhkan tubuhku lututku tertumpu dengan tanah, dan tangisanku semakin kencang dan hujan pun turun menemani kesedihan hati ku.

 **Hinata POV End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata berjalan tertunduk menyusuri lorong sekolahnya. Sampainya di depan kelas ia dongakkan kepalanya dan senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Dia langkahkan kakinya memasuki kelasnya, senyum masih bertengger menambahkan kecantikan wajahnya. Dia menuju teman- temannya yang tengah bergosip.

"Ohayo minna" sapa Hinata seperti biasa seakan kejadian kemaren tidak pernah terjadi. Sahabat sahabatnya menoleh ke Hinata dengan tatapan terkejut dan intens.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan" Sakura menjawab sapaan Hinata dengan terbata. Hinata duduk di bangkunya. Para sahabatnya mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata, ada kabar buruk untukmu?" kata Ino sahabat Hinata berambut pirang panjang cantik.

"Apa" jawab Hinata setengah malas

"Naruto…..dia udah jadian dengan Shion?Apa kalian udah putus?" jawab Tenten cepat Sahabat Hinata berambut coklat di cepol dua.

"Ya aku udah putus dan aku udah tau kok" jawab Hinata tanpa perasaan sedih padahal dalam hatinya yang terdalam sakit itu selalu ada. Dan menggerogoti hatinya.

"HAH". Teriak para sahabat Hinata kompak. Tiba tiba orang yang sedang dibicarakan datang pemuda berambut pirang dengan menggandeng gadis berambut pirang tengah berbincang dengan mesra mata pemuda menatap Hinata dan Hinata pun balas menatap dengan menambah senyuman untuk orang yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan ingin menghampiri kedua pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta namun tangan Sakura di tahan oleh Hinata dan Hinata menggeleng pelan, Sakura pun kembali duduk di kursinya sambil menggeram marah.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan" geram Sakura

"Biarlah" jawab Hinata pelan

 **Naruto POV**

Kumasuki kelas bersama gadis yang dari 2 tahun ini ku cintai namun baru di balasnya sekarang. Aku bahagia sangat, namun ketika aku masuk kelas mata ku entah mengapa menatap gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasihku, dia menatapku dan tersenyum hangat padaku. Hatiku berdebar melihat senyumannya, kenapa harus berdebar bukannya gadis yang ku cintai yang tengah bergelayut manja ini.

Tiba tiba kulihat sakura berdiri ingin menghampiriku mungkin dia ingin memukulku.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan" geram Sakura

"Biarlah" jawab Hinata pelan. Hinata masih membelaku padahal udah aku campakkan dia begitu saja, namun dia masih tersenyum dan membelaku. Aku pun duduk di bangku ku bersama Shion yang masih berceloteh entah apa karna aku tak mendengarnya pikiranku masih dengan Hinata gadis yang semalam aku campakkan.

 **Naruto POV End**

bel pun masuk dan Anko sensei masuk kekelas dan para murid berhamburan ke bangkunya masing masing. Namun, di pojok kelas sepasang mata biru laut menatap gadis indigo yang duduk di sampan jendela dengan tatapan yang tak dapat di tebak yang berakhir sendu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teng..tong..teng..tong..**

"Anak-anak aku akhri pelajaran hari ini, dan jangan lupa tugas yang aku berikan" kata Anko sensei mengakhiri pelajaran karna bel istirahat telah berbunyi.

Hinata dan yang lain tak ke kantin karna mereka membawa bento. Mereka makan dengan saling bercanda gurau.

"Narotu-kun, ayo kita ke kantin". Ucap gadis pirang kekasih baru Naruto aka Shion menarik tangan Naruto membuat Hinata dan yang lain menolekan pandangan mereka kearah Naruto dan Shion, namun hanya sekilas dan beralih lagi ke bento mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin ke kantin pergilah sendiri" tolak Naruto dengan malas

"Ayolah aku ingin pergi bersamamu" bujuk Shion, namun Naruto tetap menolaknya dan akhirnya Shion menyerah dan ke kantin berjalan sendiri.

Naruto menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja namun matanya masih melirik Hinata.

'kenapa hatiku tak sesenang dulu saat Shion mengajakku, kenapa mataku tak mau berhenti memandangi Hinata?' batin Naruto.

Tenten memandang Hinata dengan intens, Hinata yang merasa di tatap pun mengalihkan matanya yang dari tadi tertuju pada bentonya beralih ke Tenten.

"Ada apa Tenten-chan"

"Hinata boleh aku bertanya", Hinata menggangguk

"Apa kau tak merasa sedih dengan hubunganmu dengan Naruto?", Naruto yang merasa namanya di sebut pun langsung memasang telinganya untuk mengetahui apa yang mantan kekasihnya dan para sahabatnya bicarakan.

"Aku bohong jika bilang aku biasa saja, sejujurnya hatiku sangat terluka bahkan aku merasakan patah hati yang sangat…", Hinata menggantungkan ucapannya membuat para sahabatnya dan Naruto penasaran.

Hinata menghela nafas sejenak untuk menahan air mata yang akan jatuh. "Tapi aku mencoba untuk berfikir, bahwa cinta yang di paksakan tak akan berakhir happy ending. Aku juga ingin melihat Naruto-kun bahagia walaupun bukan denganku. Aku memang bodoh dan mungkin naïf tapi inilah aku dan hatiku", lanjut Hinata di akhiri dengan senyum tulus.

Para sahabt Hinata menatap kagum pada Hinata, semua tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh sahabatnya yang lemah lembut dan agag pemalu. Para sahabat Hinata memeluk gadis itu. Semua ingin menyalurkan kekuatan untuk Hinata lewat pelukan hangat mereka.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hinata dan melihat kejadian itu bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan wajah yang sulit di jelaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sebulan berlalu dengan kejadian itu, namun Hinata tetap seperti biasa senyum manis selalu bertengger di wajah cantiknya.

"Hinata.." Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk mengetahui sang pemanggil dan lepas mengetahui Hinata tersenyum hangat pada sang pemanggil.

"Ada apa Kiba-kun?"tanya Hinata setelah Kiba berada di dekat Hinata

"Mau pulang bareng, aku baru dapat hadiah motor sport terbaru dari ayahku". Hinata menggeleng bermaksud menolak ajakan Kiba. Namun, Kiba terus memaksa sampai akhirnya membuat Hinata tak tega dan meng'iya'kan ajakan pulang bareng Kiba.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata biru shappire menatap mereka dengan muka merah menahan sedikit amarah.

'kenapa aku marah melihat kedekata Hinata dan Kiba, apa aku cemburu' batin pemuda itu yang ternyata Naruto yang dari tadi menatap mereka. Naruto mengajak surai pirangnya frustasi.

Pukk. Naruto terkejut dengan seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dan dia menolehkan kepalanya mendapati kekasihya sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau masih memperhatikan Hyuga?"pertanyaan Shion membuat dirinya terkejut ingin menyangkalnya namun Shion mendahului dia berucap.

"Jika kau memang mencintainya kejarlah dia, jangan kau kira aku tak tau dengan sikapmu selama ini." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya menyesal

"Maafkan aku Shion, ternyata selama ini cintaku padamu telah hilang di gantikan dengan gadis lain..aku sungguh minta maaf…" Shion menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku yan seharusnya minta maaf, karna aku menerima cintamu bukan karna sekarang aku mencintaimu, tapi karna aku ingin melupakan Sasori-kun…Tapi aku masih sangat menyayanginya dan mencintainya, makanya aku…"

"Tak apa Shion kita kejar cinta kita" sela Naruto dan menampakkan senyum andalannya. Dan mereka pun berniat untuk mengejar orang yang mereka cintai masing masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata membuka loker sekolahnya dan matanya membulat sempurna ia menemukan mawar merah tanpa pengirim dan sebuah surat.

 _ **Temui aku saat istirahat di taman belakang sekolah**_

"Siapa yang mengirimiku surat ini" gumam Hinata

"Hai Hinata-chan…wah kau dapat surat cintanya" teriak Sakura sahabtnya yang berambut merah muda

"Ssttsstt…jangan kencang kencang Sakura-chan aku malu" Hinata menundukan wajahnya yang memerah malu

"Dasar kau jidat, kau iri karna tak ada yang mengirimu surat cinta kan"ejek Ino

"Diam kau pig" balas Sakura. Hinata yang melihat teman mereka bertengkar pun tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan karna dia sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran Sakura dan Ino. Dan sepasang mata shappire menatap mereka bertiga dengun senyum hangatnya

"Ternyata dia masih tetap Hinata-ku" gumam Naruto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teng..tong..teng..tong..**

Bel istirahat pertema pun terdengar , bagaikan angina surge untuk para siswa KHS. Hinata mengambil surat yang tadi di temukannya di loker.

'Apa aku harus menemuinya' gumam Hinata.

Pukk..Hinata terperanjat karna seseorang menepuk pundak Hinata. Hinata menoleh terkejut.

"Sa..Sakura-chan" pekik Hinata

"Temuilah, jika emang kau tak suka bicaralah baik baik. Hargailah seseorang, kasihan dia menunggumu kan" Hinata tersenyum mendengar penuturan sahabat pinknya.

"Baiklah..terima kasih sakura" senyum Hinata berkembang di wajah cantiknya. Sakura pun tersenyum sahabatnya dapat kembali tersenyum tulus.

Hinata berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah dengan perasaan Yang sulit di jelaskan. Sampai di taman belakang menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat apakah orang yang mengirimi suratnya telah datang?

Ternyata belu ada siapa pun, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku taman tersebut.

"Hah.." Hinata menghela nafasnya dan mencoba memejamkam matanya sambil menunggu sang pengirim surat.

"Hinata.." panggil suara Baritone seseorang, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan terkejutlah ia.

"Naruto-kun" pekik Hinata sambil menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Sudah hampir 2 bulan semenjak kejadian itu Naruto tak pernah menyapa dan berbicara sepatah kata pun pada Hinata.

"Ku kira kau tak akan datang" ucap Naruto dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal

Hinata terdiam sebentar. "Jadi yang mengirim surat di lokerku Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah tertunduk malu dan wajah yang merona. Kedua salin terdiam cukup lama sampai…

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Hinata mendoangakkan wajahnya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Bagaimana dengan Shion-san?"

"Aku sudah putus dengannya."

"Tapi kan Naruto-kun mencintai Shion bukan aku". Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, Hinata menahan tangisnya yang akan keluar.

"Hm…iya aku mencintai Shion, Shion adalah cinta pertamaku.."Naruto menghentikan ucpannya, Hinata mendengar ucapan Naruto dengan sedih dan berfikir masih mencintai Shion. "Tapi…itu dulu sebelum aku mengenalmu, dan sekarang aku mencintaimu, walaupun kau bukan cinta pertamaku tapi kau cinta terakhir dan cinta sejatiku" ucap Naruto tanpa ragu dan tegas memandang mata amethyst Hinata.

Hinata tak dapat menahan tangisannya yang berakhir tumpah. Dan langsung memeluk Naruto dan Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu dari dulu sampai kapan pun".

Mereka saling berpelukan tak menyadari beberapa pasang mata mengawasi kejadian mereka dari awal sampai akhir. Dan mereka ikut terharu.

Hinata dan Naruto masih berpelukan tak menghiraukan bel masuk telah berbunyi.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto-kun"

Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Hime, dan cuman kaulah di hatiku"

"Dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu lagi dan lagi"

 **THE END**

 **Maaf jika judul dan cerita tak nyambung, karna saya tak dapat memikirkan judul yang tepat**

 **Maafkan saya lagi.**

 **Dan saya mohon reviewnya**

 **Terima kasih.**


End file.
